Weasley & Malfoy juntos? es una broma
by MariaSimmenthalBlack
Summary: Es simplemente los 19 años despues, una nueva generacion. Alcohol, hormonas , y Rock and Roll Rose/Scorpius Al/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Carta... **_

El gran Ronald Weasley , estaba tranquilamente desayunando, mientras leía el profeta, cuando una lechuza de llego y le dejo una carta.

La tomo y empezó a leerla...

_**Señor & Señora Weasley:**_

_**Quiero informarles que su hijo Hugo Weasley, va a estar castigado por 3 meses **_

_**Por un incidente del cual él fue el responsable junto con Lorcan & Lysander Scamander.**_

_**Espero y venga a Hogwarts, tenemos que hablar.**_

_**Atte.: Minerva McGonagall **_

_**Directora de Hogwarts.**_

___Rayos que este enano no puede estar un segundo sin meterse en problemas _ dijo Ronald un poco desesperado-

_Ron, cariño que te pasa? pregunto una mujer castaña que salía por la puerta de la cocina.

_Nada cielo que a tu hijo, lo castigaron de nuevo._dijo con gran pesar.

_Mi hijo?, Ronald Weasley, te enteras que los dos pusimos de nuestra parte... además no oí que te quejaras cuando lo concebimos o sí? pregunto alzando una ceja.

_Bueno, bueno , son beneficios_dijo sonrojado cual tomate.

_Vez cielo, así que mejor te callas y vas al Colegio, Gracias_dijo algo ofuscada.

_Está bien, pero esta noche, me las cobrare_dijo viéndola pícaramente.

_A si? y de qué manera se puede saber_dijo seductoramente la castaña

_Bueno, Nada de ropa, bañera, Champagne, & más cosas _dijo guiñándole el Ojo.

_Vale Ron, venga que tenemos que irnos a trabajar_dandole un beso pequeño.


	2. convivio

_**El convivio **_

_Oh vamos Rose, que no es tan malo_dijo un chico de cabello platinado

_Vamos?no tan malo?, Scorpius no te parece mal salir despues de la hora estipulada de nuestros cuartos , porque el nene quiere ir de juerga, para beber como cerdo?_dijo Rose

_Mira Rosie, sabes bien que es para hacerle el favor a mi hermano James, tu lo sabes_dijo, Albus, el chico de ojos verdes

_Hay esta bien, pero si nos cachan, los voy a golpear_dijo _y muy fuerte_termino

Salieron de la Sala Comun, caminaron unos cuantos pasos con la capa invisible que Albus habia pedido,mas bien robado ,a James, aunque ya no cabian como antes, ahora ya no eran los niños de once años, si no unos adolecentes de 16 años.

_chicos ,muevanse, que no quepo bien_dijo la Chica de cabello castaño

_Venga chicos no se quejen tanto si_dijo Albus

_Esta bien/como sea_dijeron los aludidos

En cuanto llegaron, pasaron tres veces por el mismo lugar,y aparecio una puerta.

_Vale, hay que entrar que alli esta el ambiente_dijo Scorpius

_Idiota_susurro Rose a Scorpius

_Dijiste algo Rosie_dijo Albus

_Nada Al, nada importante_dijo con una sonrisa sancarrona

_Bueno, bueno, miren quien esta aqui, mi adorado Hermanito_presumio James Sirius Potter

_Hola hermano, ¿Como estas?_pregunto Al

Antes de que James respondiera,una chical, rubia, alta, y muy linda ,se le echo encima a Albus y lo beso apasionadamente, delante de todos, ante la mirada,atonita de Rose,Scor,James & todos los del "comvivio".

_Hola Al, hace mucho que no te veia_dijo con una sonrisa

_Ho..la Valerie,Oh eso esque estaba ocupado, ya sabes, el equipo y eso_dijo Albus

_Bueno, vale, solo por ser eso te la perdono, porque si me llego a enterar de que andas con otra, te castro_dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa salia de sus labios.

_Hee... si Val, tu no te preocupes, sabes que Al, nunca te haria eso_dijo Scor, con muy poco convencimiento.

_Si, lo se,ademas no creo que se divierta mas con otra, como lo hace conmigo_dijo descaradamente la chica rubia.

_Si Valerie, ya sabes que si_dijo Albus con nerviosismo

_Vale, nene , te espero alla_dijo señalando un lugar muy alejado, y obscuro.

_Esta bien Val,ahorita voy_dijo Al todo sonrojado

_Hermano, y yo que pense que bateabas chueco,_dijo James con un poco de sorna

_Ja, muy gracioso James,mira que he venido solo hacerte el gran Favor_dijo algo ofuscado

Antes de volver a decir algo, James, se quedo callado, viendo como se acercaba una Chica de cabello Castaño-rojizo,muy linda,ella era Sofia Watson,todo lo contrario a James,en todo sentido.

_Hola nena, como has estado?_le pregunto James a la chica , con un tono seductor

_Hola James, bien y tu?_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

_Tambien, y mas ahora que te vi_dijo con el mismo tono de antes.

_Si James. claro, bueno ire a buscar un lugar para sentarme, bye_dijo dando la vuelta.

James,volteo a ver a su hermano,y con cara de circustancia le dijo_Vez, Al, porque me encanta_dijo con aire soñador.

_Venga James, y porque no le has llegado_dice con un poco de sorna Scorpius_Que no eres el chico mas deseado segun tu_termino soriendo

_Pero por supuesto que si , pero con ella es diferente_dijo con abatimiento

_James,no solo te la quieres llevar ala cama o si?_pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa rara

_Como sabes tu de eso, eres muy pequeña_dijo frunciendo el seño, esta solo rodo los ojos

_Vale James, es algo normal lo que te pasa_dijo Rose sonriendo

_Si? ... y me puedes iluminar que es?_pregunte levantando una seja

_Pues es obvio, estas enamorado_dijo riendo

_si claro como, QUE?, que dijiste , Rosie, pequeña Rosie, no entiendes que nunca me enamorare_dijo viendola fijamente

_Vale, alla tu, no vengas a llorar despues :_dijo mordazmente

_Ja, ya lo veremos...


	3. convivio II

_**El comvivio II...**_

_Donde esta Al, Scor?_pregunto Rose Weasley al chico rubio que tenia a un lado

_Pues donde mas,haciendo cositas malas con Valerie_dijo con una sonrisa liidinosa

_Merlin Scorpius, que solo piensas en eso?_pregunto la chica castaña un poco sonrojada

_Ja ja ja, no, pero hay que aceptarlo, Albus ya dejo de ser inocente_dijo riendose bajito y pobocando que la chica de mirada azul riera tambien

_Pero sabes, Valerie no me cae bien, es muy..._se quedo pensando hasta que el chico rubio contesto

_Facilona_dijo con sorna

_Eso, Facilona,Dejada.... ya sabes la tipica_dijo la castaña sonriendo de lado

_Si lo se, le dije a Albus que no le hiciera caso, pero no, no me hizo caso_dijo el chico de mirada grisasea frunciendo el seño

_Ya sabes que Al, es un poco terco, pero sabes confio en que este año se de cuenta de que no vale la pena_dijo _ y que deje de hacer sufrir a Alice

_Si lo se,pero ya sabes es mejor que el se de cuenta solo no?_pregunto el ojigris mirando a Rose fijamente.

_Claro que si... ehh Scor, y.. tu.. nov..ia?_pregunto balbucenado la ojiazul

_YO?_pregunto el chico de cabellos platinados

_si , Scor, tu.,_dijo un poco ofuscada Rose

Scorpius, se le quedo viendo, y sonriendo dijo_No Rose,no tengo, porque da la casualidad que la chica ala cual quiero,no me pela para nada, porque creo que solo me quiere como un amigo_termino frunciendo el seño

_Oh... pues debe ser una tonta, eres bueno Scor, de verdad_dijo Rose con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sentia una punzada de celos crecer en su pecho.

_Bueno de eso queria hablarte veras Rose... yo queria saber si quisieras ir conmigo a Hosgmeade_dijo firmemente

_Bueno Scor, claro como siempre vamos_dijo ella sin entender bien lo que el rubio queria decir

_No, no me entiendes,he... so..lo tu..y... y..o_dijo balbuceando_como ... una...ci..ta

_Oh... pues cla..ro me enca..nta..riaa.._Dijo Rose entrecortadamente y muy sonrojada_pero y la chica que te gusta_volvio a cuestionar la castaña

_Oh eso pues veras... esa chica da la casualidad que e..eeres... tu..._dijo tartamudiando el rubio.

_Oh.._fue lo unico que la ojiazul pudo pronunciar

Durante un momento de silencio que el pobre Scorpius no soportaba dijo abatido_Vale que si no me quieres asi... me confor......_pero Rose no lo dejo continuar,dijo para si, si el ya dio el primer paso, yo terminare los demas...

Y lo beso...


	4. convivio III

_**Comvivio III**_

_Val... Val ...no..cr..eo qu..e sea..comveniente.._Dijo albus el chico de cabellos azabaches

_Por que no Albis, somos novios no?... podemos hacerlo cuando queramos_dijo una rubia exuberante.

_Bueno si ... pero no solo podemos platicar, no crees?_pregunto un tanto nervioso Albus

_Si tanto lo quieres asi... pues de que platicamos?_dijo la Rubia algo desesperada.

_No se ... pues como te a ido en las materias?_pregunto un nada interesado Albus

_Pues ya vez ... atch esto es aburrido ... Besamee_dijo la ojiazul con vehemencia.

Y sin que el pobre chico pudiese decir algo... lo tomo del cuello y lo beso en los labios..

__________________________________________________________________________

Y lo beso

Nunca en su corta vida habia besado a alguien asi,es mas nunca habia besado a torpemente habia estado moviendo sus labios, a comparacion de Scorpius que parecia con bastante experiencia , cosa que la enfurecio por un momento,dado que con los besos que le estaba dando se olvido de todo...

Se asusto un poco cuando el entreabrio sus labios para poder introducir su lengua,pero Scorpius sabia lo que hacia,y pronto se dejo llevar,no supo cuanto tiempo duraron besandose..

Cuando se separaron, fue lento , perfecto..

-Mi padre me mata-dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

-Lo se, ami tambien-dijo Rose, sonriendo

-Creo que lo mas conveniente sera no decirle a nadie sobre lo de nosotros no crees?-dijo el ojigris

-Si creo que tienes razon-respondio un poco desilucionada la castaña

-Solo Albus-dijo Scorpius

-a si le decimos a Albus , le diremos a Alice-dijo Rose con el seño fruncido

-Vale, esta bien... rosie debemos separarnos un poco no crees , no quiero que James nos vea , ya vess como es.-dijo un tanto asustado el rubio

-jajajaja, asi que le tienes miedo-dijo Rose con una sonrisa

-No es verdad, solo soy precabido, que no ves como quedo Logan el amigo de tu prima , y solo por que los vio abrazandose-hizo una mueca graciosa

-dale pues... entonces que somos?-pregunto algo nerviosa

-Pues emm ... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa

-Si-contesto con apenas un susurro

-Genial-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sabes quieres ir a afuera?-pregunto Rose viendolo de reojo

-Claro , pero primero sal tu y despues te sigo vale?-dijo susurrando

-Vale-dijo la ojiazul antes de salir

______________________________________________________________________

Albus Severus se encontraba mas que apenado,Valerie no lo dejaba de besarlo y agasajarlo,veia de reojo a su hermano que lo mirava picaramente,y algunos de sus compañeros que veian asombrados como la chica lo besaba con ansias

Sabia que estaba mal jugar con los sentimientos de las personas , ya que el no queria a Valerie, el queria a otra persona, y no sabia que hacer, solo por esa maldita noche, nunca se lo habia contado a nadie , ni siquiera a Scorpius, solo el, Alice y Valerie sabian lo que paso en la sala de los menesteres...

**///FLASH BACK///**

_Estaba tan ebrio que no podia con su alma..._

_Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, habia dejado a Scorpius con una de sus tantas amigas con beneficios, el estaba harto, el solo queria estar con una..._

_Alice, penso en ella, tan linda,pura, hermosa... si bien no era un santo, pero aun asi la queria, estaba enamorado como idiota..._

_hasta que aparecio ella... maldito el dia que le empezo a hablar.._

_-Hola Al, porque tan solo?-pregunto la Rubia_

_-Oh.. solo , pues .. veras.. iba haciaa la salaa comun-dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras acausa del alcohol._

_-bueno no quisieras hacer algo mejor-pregunto descaradamente-Vamos ala sala de los menesteres, podriamos divertirnos un rato.._

_-Pues verass no lo se de verdad.. eesque ... mi hermano debe de estar preocupado-dijo un poco nervioso, no esque no le gustase Valerie si, era linda, pero no era su tipo.._

_-Dale Al, ya veras que te gustara-dijo y lo arrastro con el hacia la sala de los menesteres._

_Albus iba todabia un poco aturdido, no sabia que pasaba, el alcohol estaba causando mas estragos en su razon._

_Solo fue consiente, de cuando Valerie lo empezo a besar como que si su vida dependiera de ello...._

**///END FLASH BACK////**

-Val.. creo .. quee mm_la chica no lo dejo continuar lo seguia besando.Y recordo lo que para el fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido...

**///Flash Back ///**

_-Hay mi cabeza, pero que rayos paso...-pènso el chico de cabello azabache,y se asusto mas cuando sintio el cuerpo de otra persona apollado en su pecho._

_-mmm.. -murmuro Valerie, _

__No porfavor, esto no ... no,lo hice... maldito alcohol..._pensaba Albus, cuando escucho que alguien entraba...._

_-Al eres tu?-dijo una chica de cabello castaño-rojizo, ojos cafe, compleccion chica..._

_-Alice, no es lo que parece de verdad..-dijo un Albus sumamente ... apenado_

_-Sabes y yo que pense que me querias... pero esta bien ... si es eso lo que quieres me are a un lado -dijo la chica sollozando-pero me lo hubieses dicho de otra manera no crees y yo que pense que era un cita... para eso me mandaste la nota... eres de lo peor Albus .... y asme el gran favor de no volver a hablarme en tu vida..._

_-Espera Alice... de verdad no es lo que pàrece... lo juro-murmuro al final pero la chica ya se habia ido_

**///END FLASH BACK///**

-Val... ya vale que no quiero-dijo un Albus bastante enojado

-Pero Albis...-pero el chico no la dejor seguir

-No Val... ya no quiero ... creo que lo mejor es terminar-dijo un tanto nervioso

-QUE? terminar ... despues de todo lo que he echo para que me hagas caso?-pregunto enojada

-que tanto hiciste ?-pregunto mas intrigado

-Pues que va a ser... separarte de la tonta hija del prefesor Neville...hacerte creer que te acostaste conmigo... -se quedo callada lo habia dicho todo

-asi y que fue lo que exactamente paso?-pregunto mas intiigado y enojado el pelinegro

-Pues que va a ser... estabas tan ebrio que te quedaste dormido...-dijo ella con una cara de asustada...

-Sabes Val... eres la peor persona que he conocido...-dijo Albus con el seño fruncido

-No lo que dije es mentira no creeas...-no pudo terminar por que James la interrumpio

-Claro que es verdad Al... su cerveza trae pocion de la verdad...-dijo un James sonriente

-Fuiste tu maldito ... -dijo Valerie gritando

-Pues claro que he de recordarte que te vi con el estupido de Robert revolcandote en el salon de Pociones?-dijo el chico alsando las cejas..

-Vale ...Vale -dijo Fred- que ya quedo claro que la rubiecita es una fulanita

-jajajaja Dale pues ... Al ... alla esta Alice.. creo que deberian hablar no?-pregunto James sonriendole a su hermano..

-Gracias james.. de verdad... y no se si quiera hablarme de nuevo-dijo algo abatido albus

-Claro que si hermano... ademas creo que vio el show-dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Albus volteo y la vio alli ... llorando y sonriedole eso era algo, no sabia si acercarce o pero no tubo tiempo de hacer o decir nada ... ella se habia acerado y lo estaba abrazando...

-Lo siento Alice.. de verdad-dijo el pelinegro

-No Al... no es tu culpa ...-dijo aun sollozando la chica

-Ali.. vamos afuera porfavor-dijo el ojiverde

-Esta bien Al.. vamos

_______________________________________________________________________

-Scor?...Donde estas?-pregunto la castaña

-Aqui Rosie... ven vamos -la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia una aula vacia

Llegaron al salon y empezaron a besarse, no supieron cuanto duraron, Scorpius se sentia mas que feliz, sabia que arriesgaban mucho al estar juntos,pero ya no podia mas, la necesitaba.

Cuando se separaron se sonrieron y no pudieron evitar abrazarse,como que si nunca lo hubiesen echo.

-Scor...

-Si-murmuro el chico

-Te quiero-dijo la castaña sonriedo

-yo tambien Rosie-contesto el rubio

-Sabes eres mi primer novio-dijo Rose algo sonrosada

-De verdad?-pregunto un nada sorprendido Scorpius, ya que el habia espantado a unos cuantos pretendientes junto con James

-Si por alguna razon los chicos me tienen miedo o algo asi-dijo Rose frunciendo el seño

-y era tu primer beso?-pregunto Scorpius como no queriendo la cosa

-Si lo era- dijo aun mas sonrojada la castaña

-dale que lo hago mal o que?-pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

-No.. nadie dice eso-dijo sonrojada mas de lo que se podia

-Osea que te gusto-dijo el ojigris

-si-dijo Rose en un susurro

-Dale aclarado ese punto permiteme...-y la volvio a besar, lento,suave,con cariño,tenian un rato besandose,cuando oyen que abren la puerta de un portazo..

________________________________________________________________________

Albus Potter no era presisamente un cassanova como Fred Weasley o en otro caso James Potter su hermano, aunque traia ala mitad de Hogwarts locas, solo por ser un chico timido, tanto asi que llamaba la atencion de las chicas mas grandes que el.

Era raro verlo con una chica,era de los chicos mas dificiles por asi decirlo,habian intentado meterse en su cama, cuando se bañaba , donde fuese, pero el nunca,nunca les hizo pensaban que era gay,como su hermano siempre le molestaba con lo mismo.

Hasta ese dia Scorpius Malfoy, dejo de pensar en esas cosas, por que ver a tu mejor sin camisa, y con el pantalon desabrochado, besando a Alice la mejor amiga de su novia ... eso era realmente ... no tenia palabras para describir como se sentia en ese momento.

Y ver a Alice con la blusa alsada,viendose su sujetador,y con las manos de Albus debajo de su falda... vale que Rose era lo menos que queria ver.

-ejem...Al... creo que este lugar ya esta ocupado-dijo Scorpius con la cara desencajada

Cuando Albus oyo la voz de Scor,dejo caer la cabeza en el pecho de Alice,y suspiro, se separaron rapidamente, los dos estaban mas que sonrosados.

-Amiga creo que mejor nos vamos-dijo Rose agarrando a la chica del brazo

-emm nos vemos luego Al,Scor, buenas noches-dijo alice sumamente apenada

Salieron corriendo...

_Ahora si amigo me diras que fue lo que paso-dijo Scor alsando la ceja


	5. platica pendiente

_**Platica pendiente**_

-Dale Al.. dime que fue lo que pàso para que mis castos ojos viesen ese espectaculo de tal magnitud?- dijo Scorpius con sorna

-vale vale vale.... te dire pues ...-

**////FLASH BACK////**

_-Veras Ali..ce lo qu..e y..yo qu..eria decir..te es..qu..e-pèro la chica no lo dejo continuar,le puso un dedo en los labios en signo de que guardara silencio._

_-Nada Al, lo tengo muy claro todo... y si me permites continuare con lo que deje pendiente aquella vez...-y lo beso_

**////FIN FLASH BACK/////**

-Vale amigo... como explicartelo... lo que quiero esque me digas como es que vi semejante imagen, donde no distinguia cual era tu mano y DONDE estaba ...-dijo Scorpius entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dale ... pues te dire-dijo un Albus todo sonrosado

**/////FLASH BACK////**

_Estubieron besandose un largo rato, cuando las cosas empezaron a subir de tono,las manos de Albus que antes estaban colocadas en la cintura de la chica,vagbundeaban por otras partes, al igual Alice ._

_Solo se dejaron llevar por el momento. sin importarles que ..._

_Albus empezo a meterle las manos por debajo de la falda, y acariciar su pierna sin pudor alguno,Alice desabotonaba su camisa con prisa,ansias..._

_Para cuando ya estaban mas que extaciados, decidieron meterse en el aula que habia por alli..._

_La acorralo contra la pared y la besaba y acariciaba con desesperacion.. cuandoo_

_-emm Al..._

**////FIN FLASH BACK/////**

-Valla Al si que me sorprendes...-dijo Scorpius con los ojos abiertos

-Pues ya vess...

**________________________________________________________________________**

-Alice no te me escaparas ahora mismo me diras por que estabas en pre-sexo con Al?-dijo Rose con los brazos en las caderas.

-Hay Rosie .... esque no pense en ese momento.. mira que Al es el tranquilo yo fui la que insisti... no se que me paso , esque cuando me besa se me olvida todo, hasta donde estoy-dijo la chica toda sonrojada

-te entiendo..-murmuro la castaña-Pero aun asi Ali, debiero haber pensado.. que pasaria si lo hubiesen echo sin proteccion,que hubiera pàsado...-dijo la Weasley algo exaltada

-Dale que no lo vuelvo a hacer, amenos que sea en la sala de los menesteres-dijo la chica sonriedo inocentemente.

-Hay Ali que are contigo-dijo con abatimiento mal fingido Rose

-Como sea aun quieres que te cuente , como casi pierdo mi VIRG...-no pudo terminar porque Rose le habia cortado ...

-DALE Ali no quiero saber solo lo necesario...

-Alice tengo algo que decirte

-No nena primero me diras que hacias con Scor en una sala vacia,tu despeinada,el tambien-seguia enumerando

-Dale Ali que es mi novio-dijo ya arta la castaña

-De verdad,hay que lindo,al tambieen es mi novio-deciaa con cara de niña caprichosa

-Pues por lo menos no, que casi te lo echas alplato-dijo Rose con sorna

-dale pues dejame-dijo la peliroja

-nunca amiga,y cuando tu papa se de cuenta se morira-dijo sonriente la ojiazul

-No mas que el tuyo-añadio

-No eso no pasara porque tu no diras nada-dijo ella amenazadoramente

-Nunca amiga lo sabes

_______________________________________________________________________

-Dale Scor dime porfa

-Dale pues -ya harto de que no lo dejara dormir-salgo con Rose tu prima vale

-De verdad ... mi tio te mata y tambien tu papa

-Crees que no lo se, por eso lo ocultaremos-dijo viendolo-y no diras nada , asi que cero alcohol

-Que porque

-porque eres un boca suelto cuando bebes

-Ahyy pues ya , pues Ali y yo estamos saliendo

-A de verdad hace un momento presencie su manera de demostrarselo

-Callate que sigo virgen y tu no puedes decir lo mismo

-Sabes porque lo hacia, estaba ebrio,ademas era para olvidarme de tu prima

-Pues si, pero con medio sector femenino

-Ya amigo que nunca mas lo are,tengo novia lo recuerdas,y si hago algo sera con ella

-Heyy tranquilo, que la desfloras y el traumado de David te castra

-JAJAJAJAJA , asco...pobre cuando sepa , algun dia sabra que Rose y yo somos novios

-si se entera

-Da igual mejor ya duermete

-Dale camarada

-Buenas/sueña


	6. La furia del Prf Neville

_**La furia del **_

Semanas habian pasado desde que las parejitas andaban, obviamente nadie lo sabia exepto enttre ellos mismos

-Mhmm-Rose sintio que la jalaban hacia un pasillo oscuro

-Hola nena -dijo el rubio, y la beso con frenesi, la habia extrañado y eso que solo tenia 3 horas sin estar con ella,Merlin era como una droga, su propia droga,despues de meterse mano, como en ese momento eran besos suaves,cariñosos,con amor,tranquilos.

-Hola Scor-susurro la castaña

-Deberiamos escondernos, aqui nos pueden ver-decia el rubio mientras besaba su cuello

-Bien...-susurro-vamos ven ,...

-ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER QUE HACES CON MI HIJA, MALDITO PERVERTIDOR-se oyo la voz de el Profesor Neville por TODA la planta

-Dios vamos ven ... Al debe de estar en problemas-dijo una angustiada Rose

-Pobre pero le dije... cuidate que ati si te pueden cachar -suspiro-pero como siempre no me pela

-Ya ven Scor... ven

Corrieron hacia la Aula de Herbologia, Scorpius no sabian si reir o compadeserse de su mejor como Albus estaba acorralado en la pared sin camisa,querian reirse, le dijeron pero como siempre el pelinegro era un poco impulsivo,Pobre ...

Y Alice no se quedaba atras, con el cabello despeinado,el lapiz labial corrido por los besos, y la falda un poco torcida.

-Pa..pa no..es l..oq ue.. pie..sass.-decia tatarmudeando la peliroja

-QUE, NO ES LO QUE PIENSO... PERO SI ESTABAAN CASI DESNUDOS-dijo respirando agitadamente-Y MI PEQUEÑA NIÑA ESTABA ENCIMA DE TI MALDITO

-Profesor Neville... dejem..e de..cirl..e .. yo qui..eroo..a su.. hi .. hija-termino balbuceando el pelinegro

-asi para que-respondio ahora mas calmado-POTTER no se que pensar... hablare contigo despues Alice... veremos que piensa tu madre de esto-dijo Neville todabia con el seño fruncido.

Salio rapidamente del aula,y volteo a ver a Scorpius y Rose y dijo...

-Ya sabian de esto no es asi?... da igual... aun asi se que seguiran juntos-suspiro y salio ahora si del aula.

-En que problema te has metido Al nunca ESCUCHA nunca habia vistoo a Neville asi-decia la castaña

-Hay merlin esta mas que enojado, esta furioso-decia la peliroja nervosa

-Y como fue que los encontro , porque de verdad Al eres tan ocurrente-decia el rubio

-Bueno lo que paso fue... no tedire -fruncio el seño y recordo

FLASH BACK

-Alice.. donde estas?-decia el pelinegro entrando ala sala de herbologia

-Aqui Al-susurro al oido de este-tras de ti

Volteo y la vio sobre el escritorio con sus piernas cruzadas, le sonrio y le hizo señas con su dedo

-Ali... que -pero esta no la dejo pues ya lo estaba besando...

-Al-jadeo la chica, mientras este besaba su cuello

Seguian en su mundo , la amaba demasiado, le encantaba TODO de ella, sus sonrisas,sus labios,sus ojos,su cabello,su piernas, MERLIN

-Alice-gimio-espera-sentia las manos de esta atras, recorrian su espalda y su trasero-espera

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta esta tenia su falda un poco arriba,y Al no tenia camisa,se besaban fuertemente,MERLIN estaban en el salon de Herbologia , donde el papa de su novia trabajaba, pero esque Alice era .. no sabia como explicarselo , era mas que nada necesidad.

Sentia la piel tibia y erizada de su chica,como su respiracion era mas rapida , a medida que subia mas su mano,MORGANA, que sexy era su novia,nuca habia sentido tanta pasion por algien asi.

Estaban tan encimados en ellos mismos que no se dieron cuenta que Neville habia llegado,seguian en lo suyo hasta que...

-ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER...

FIN FLASH BACK

-Andale Al dinos-decia Scorpius sonriendo

-Que no , ya es suficiente con que me hayan visto asi con mi suegro-dijo sonrojado

-Ya chicos si, mi papa me mata -decia la pelirroja

-No amiga nos dijo que de todas maneras iban a estar juntos

- aun asi nos dara la CHARLA, por el DIOS muggle que pena-repetia murmurando la chica

-jajajajaja la charla... pero si Al ya se la sabe de memoria-dijo el rubio

-no me lo recurdes-fruncio el seño el pelinegro

-jajajaja esque es gracioso

-No lo es... mejor vamonos ala sala comun porfavor-decia albus mas sonrosado

Salieron del salon hacia la Sala comun de Gryffindor, donde solo pasaron el rato como siepre


	7. abejitas

Siento no haber actualizado, pero una amiga hizo una apuesta y pues tuve que hacer un fic de crepúsculo….

Pero sabe que aprovecho porque estoy inspirada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado, Albus Potter, estaba más que preocupado, su suegro, sonríe, vamos es gracioso llamarlo así ya saben, lo conoce de toda la vida, era como así decirlo su ¿TIO?, y claro, Hannah, y es obvio que tiene miedo, solo espera que el Prof. Neville (suegro),sonríe con disimulo, no vaya a ser muy específicos con sus padres, si no moriría de la vergüenza_, "Merlín, me_ _mataran si se enteran",_ pero le dije a Alice, no me hizo caso, le repetí y aun así las malditas hormonas nos traicionaron, pero es que por ¡MORGANA! Era el aula donde su suegro (se puso pálido) trabajaba.

-Albus-lo llaman, lo sabe, está en meros problemas-Ven acá hijo necesitamos hablar.

Rayos, que este día necesita ser peor, respira profundo, vamos que si le irá mal, todos lo saben , Scor, Rose, Alice, y es que hay que aceptarlo, su padre vino a Hogwarts , Merlín y todos los fundadores, que le dirá cuando sepa cómo es que los encontraron, estará rojo cual tomate, necesita un respiro , _"URGENTE"_

-Mande pa...pa-suspira-mandaste a llamarme

Lo mira, su vista esta fija en él, su padre, su progenitor, y no puede ocultar su nerviosismo, su papa esta libido, como si le acabasen de decir lo que hizo, para que el amigo de su padre se pusiera así, y que medio colegio supiese. Y vamos "_BOCHORNO"_ eso sintió, y siente cada vez que las chicas lo miran, a claro excepciones como Alice-suspira- y es que ella es todo para él, su sonrisa, su cabello, todo, para él es lo mejor.

- Si hijo-suspira, como es posible que este tan descontrolado con las hormonas, vamos son chicos, le da risa, si vale se siente un poco impactado, y más por el pobre de Neville, encontrar así a su hija no es lindo, ya se imaginaria si encontrase así a su Lily-frunce el ceño, mientras hace una seña a su hijo para que pase a la dirección-Ven vamos.

Palidece su madre está allí, parada, con el ceño fruncido, VAMOS, que día mas horrible no puede existir, suspira, ya esta traspirando, tiene miedo, vergüenza, y todo lo posible que se pueda sentir en una situación así.

-Al-dice su madre- tenemos que hablar seriamente

Oh por los calzones de Merlín, lo mataran, y lo castraran, tiembla el solo pensar eso.

- Si madre-suspira, vamos después de todo es Gryffindor- de que hablaremos-cuestiona haciéndose el desentendido

-No te hagas el inocente Albus Severus Potter-Weasley- Oh RAYOS, nunca usa su nombre completo al menos que este realmente enojada y lo está Merlín bendito, no la había hecho enojar desde que él y James destrozaron la casa cuando tenían 9 y 10 años respectivamente. Suspira, esto será _"HORRIBLE".-_Nos puedes explicar-pero mi padre no deja terminar

-No Gin-suspira hondo-Esto será entre Al y yo, yo ya tuve la plática con James, se como es esto-Oh no no no. Le dirán lo de las abejitas y esas TRASTADAS-ven Al necesitamos platicar.

Y por Morgana que esto era más bochornoso que lo que paso con su suegro, vamos que sí, bueno las cosas hay se daban.

-Hijo, yo se que estas en una edad difícil-dice su padre ahora sentado donde va el director- Pero para hacer ciertas cosas-respira fuertemente- hay que saber dónde y cómo, me entiendes

Asiente enérgicamente, y sabe que es verdad, sabe que estuvieron mal.-Lo siento papa… me deje llevar

-Lo se créeme que me ha pasado-NOOOO por favor no, que no diga cosas de él y su madre, por el DIOS muggle que Tía Hermione siempre está diciendo.

-Mira-su padre sonríe-Se que no es bonita manera de ponerlo como ejemplo, pero solo quiero que sepas que hay que cuidarse, entendido Al-asiente más tranquilo- y por favor controla las hormonas, que no quiero a Neville a las 11 de la noche en casa-suspira hondo

-Que hacia mi suegro…-Estúpido, le dijiste suegro enfrente de tu padre, esto será vergonzoso

-¿suegro?-Sonríe- así le dice ahora

-Oh vamos papa, que esto no puede ser menos penoso-intenta sonreír, además es su padre no, malo fuese que fuera su hermano James.

-Según tengo entendido, Neville casi te mata no es así-rojo como tomate estaña allí, y si Neville aun tenia instintos homicidas hacia él, lo sabe, presiente.

- Si-susurra- pero es que no me dejo tiempo para decir nada-repuso un poco enojado

-Hay hijo, pero si me dijo que estabas sin camisa-sonríe- y ella encima de ti

Más rojo que antes el solo voltea su mirada-Vamos que eso me lo confirma-dice su padre sonriente

-Ya dale papa… si nos encontró en pleno…-La corta iba a decir una idiotez, mejor calla

Oye la leve carcajada de su padre-Mira yo no ye voy a decir las abejitas esto BLABLABLA…-suspira- no solo quiero que te cuides Al, no queremos que cometas un error, bueno aunque los hijos no son errores, pero aun son pequeños, se que tienes hormonas, al igual yo las tuve, así que solo cuídate si-sonríe- mira traje algo, se que será penoso, pero acéptalos.

Tomo de su bolsillo del pantalón un paquete de ¡CONDONES!, Merlín estaba más asustado, apenado, pero bueno es que de verdad lo piensa y no sabe que, ni cuándo será. Los toma con nerviosismo, son varios, sonríe internamente, vamos que aunque le dé pena, su padre sabe como apañarlas bien.

-Eh... Gracias papa-sonríes- de verdad

-Una cosa hijo antes de irte- suspira- no le digas a tu madre si

-No pa- sonríes mas-no te preocupes

Iba a salir cuando- AL pon cara de circunstancia- le guiñe el ojo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FINALL xD nanaananana , haber cuando actualizoo bayst xD


End file.
